James Smith's Horrid Day
James Smith's Horrid Day is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in April 2016. Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith dreaming of all the hot girls in fourth year hugging him. He hugs them back, until he wakes up in his bedroom to Liam Smith yelling at him to come down for dinner, embarrassed to find himself cuddling a Fancy Hippo plushie James Smith left on his bed. At dinnertime Harry laps up his vegetable soup like a dog, causing Grace Smith to give him a dirty look. He then sucks up some soup in his pea shooter and spits it at James. When Grace and Liam Smith go to the kitchen to bring yet more vegetables in, Harry gets the perfect chance to stuff a balloon in the roast chicken and inflate it with a big fart. Grace soon cuts the chicken...the entire thing explodes all over the dining room, which now reeks so much everyone throws up. Harry's angry parents scream louly enough to be heard from Swotford while James is left sobbing; nobody ever notices his good deeds, yet everybody makes a fuss over Harry's mischief. He has a spectacular plan for more attention...tomorrow he will try being even naughtier than Harry! The next day Grace yells at everyone to tidy up the house due to Greta Smith coming over for tea later. James gets started on his new ways by tossing clothes from his wardrobe all over the floor, however Grace notices the mess is only the things he's outgrown, praising him for sorting through his clothes. He knows he must do better than this, so he blocks the toilet up with his maths homework. Later Liam spreads manure in the garden while Harry is on top of the shed, spying on The Confidential Cuties Club's fort. James grabs a shovel, scoops up some of the dung and hurls it at Harry's face! He rages as Mae MacDonald rolls on the floor laughing. Grace then comes outside to yell at him for getting messy, despite James saying he is responsible for the incident. Not believing James would do such a thing, she forces Harry into the bath; little does he know James has hidden all the towels. James cackles. Soon James discovers a box of shell-shaped chocolates in the living room meant for Greta. He rushes out in the garden to collect snail shells in Harry's old wellies; he fills every shell that doesn't have a snail in it with bird poop. James then scoffs every single one of the chocolates...then he replaces them all with the shells! Greta eventually arrives twenty minutes late. James welcomes her by asking her if she has saggy breasts, though due to her bad hearing she responds that she hasn't worn baggy vests since she was 40. Nobody else hears this, which is oddly unfortunate for him. He then offers her a 'chocolate'. She picks out one of the shells and bites into it, getting a crunchy mouthful of bird mess! She vomits all over Grace who is in shock, before she dashes away screaming. Soon Grace blames Harry for eating the chocolates and leaving poop-filled shells in their place, no matter how many times James squealed that he did it. Harry is banned from sweets for the rest of the week, however he doesn't rage, instead proclaiming that he is the naughty one in the household, not James, who decides to give up his bad behaviour and go back to being his old goody two-shoes self. He gathers up all the unused teacups to return them to the kitchen - Harry does a huge fart at him, causing him to burst his nappy and smash everything on the floor! James is also banned from watching Fancy Hippos while Harry bursts out laughing. Music *Pikmin - Impending Doom (plays when James collects snail shells) Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes